Sing Again!
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: 11 year old Lucy can't handle the stress from haters and decides to never sing in front of a crowd again. But after three years of perfectly not getting discovered, the transfer student overhears her voice! Will Lucy be able to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm making this new Fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy! Lucy sings really good okay? And there are some Vocaloid references too. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none. **

**Chapter 1: I just wanted to sing**

* * *

My eyes scrolled through comments on my latest video. All it was was people requesting another cover and telling me I sing well. Lately those were the only things I was getting. I started this three years ago, grade three. I wanted to try singing a Vocaloid song so I posted my great results on YouTube. I didn't show my face though.

But over these three years, the requests kept piling and I've been put through mental stress. It's even been affecting my grades. I've decided to put up with it though, I want to sing.

Then it came. My first since I've started. The haters came. My hands trembled as I pressed the down button on my laptop. People kept telling me that my singing was bad. That I sucked and to go die in a hole.

My IPod fell to the ground thanks to vibration of the message. I stood up and opened it and saw the message, "Lu-Chan, I'm at your door. Hurry up."

I walked down the stairs, passing the empty rooms since my parents were out. My hand was about to reach for the door when I remembered the comments.

_They don't know where I live. They're not going to be outside waiting for me._ I repeatedly said in my head. But I didn't want to open it. The door kept on ringing and ringing symbolizing my friend, Levy, didn't want to wait any longer. Without thinking, I opened the door.

Sunlight came through and Levy walked in. "Hi Lu-Chan."

I faked a smile while locking the door then guided her to my bedroom.

"Your bedroom is so clean!" She cheered in awe.

"Yeah, I told my mom you were coming then she scolded me to clean my room." I explained, sitting onto my bed.

Levy grabbed my computer chair and started looking at the tab I forgot to close.

"Hey!" Levy screamed, eyes still on the screen, "This is the popular LuLu-Chi~"

"Yeah, I'm a fan." I lied.

"But lately she's getting hate. I feel bad for her." Levy frowned. "Her music is so good though."

"Hey," I started, "If she were to ever disappear – would you keep listening to her music?"

"Of course! I'll keep listening to it as long as she deletes her account!" She refreshed the page and her eyes widened. What's wrong with her?

I walked up to her and I did the same. In bold and in caps it read:

_FUCKING DIE! WE DON'T NEED A FUCKING BITCH LIKE YOU IN YOUTUBE! YOU WHORE!_

I almost felt tears falling. I looked at Levy's face and she was still in shock.

"I really pity her." Were the last words she said before moving onto the next subject.

* * *

Levy left at around 7PM and it was just me again. I laid in bed, hugging a pink polka dotted pillow tight. I just wanted to sing. I don't deserve this.

I unlocked my IPod and checked my channel from there, no one defended me.

The stress is at a level I can't contain anymore. YouTube and singing. I can't keep on ignoring this.

Lucy Heartfillia, grade 6. Signing out.

* * *

"Lu-Chan!" Levy hugged Lucy and walked into the gate of Fairy Academy. "We're finally freshmen in High School!"

"Yeah." Lucy smiled, showing a true one. "Wait, weren't we freshman for a month already?"

They entered the class and found their regular group: Natsu, Erza and Gajeel.

"Lucy!" Erza called, gesturing them to join them. And so they did.

Interrupting their chat, the bells rang signaling class was starting. Everyone took their seats fast and class began. Worksheets were passed around and everyone spent the period on that.

Lucy stared at her paper then immediately figured out the answers. Her sheet was done in minutes, while the others were not.

Two yellow birds with a black ribbon tied on each of them soared with each other in circles. It immediately reminded her of Servant of evil.

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai~_

She kept on singing quietly though, audio only visible to her area.

"You sing pretty well."

Lucy's attention snapped towards the window and she saw a boy with dark raven hair hanging upside down. She eyed him then screamed, jumping out of her seat. She saw him click his tongue then get dragged up. Probably without his concern is what his face said.

"Heartfillia-san?" Her teacher asked.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized, sitting back in her seat. _Damn him, he heard. _

She recapped her memories to something she probably could never forget.

_"__I promise, I will never try when I sing in front of people."_

"I don't intend to break it now." Lucy muttered.

* * *

And soon the lunch bells rang, everyone sighing that the day was not over yet.

"Lu-chan!" Levy smiled, holding up a bento, which says that she wants to eat with me. But I didn't quite catch the other words because I ran out and towards my secret area.

It was behind the school which had a bit of trees, there's a bench there too. It's perfect if you want a quiet lunch. Sometimes little children from the area sneaks there to have picnics, I sometimes join. But aside from that, no one else has been there from what I've seen this past month.

The children beat me there today. They were holding an IPod and eating food.

"Hello." I said while sitting on their blanket.

"Nee-san!" The twins smiled. "Sing to us!"

I smiled back. These two were an exception I've decided a month back. These two are harmless. What can they possibly do?

I started singing Senbonzakura with true feelings connecting to the song. They were tilting their heads to the rhythm I made. And I was unconsciously tapping my hands on my lap to keep in beat with the song.

Senbonzakura was one of my older posts I've made. I mean what? I never made a YouTube channel….

I finished the last note and the twins happily clapped. I ruffled their heads and said, "Thanks Sora, Riku."

Lately these two have been my listeners. I still want to sing, so I direct it to them.

I heard another applause, one that couldn't have come from the two twins. I looked up to the trees that shaded the three of us from the sun and saw a figure resting on the branch of the tree.

"You sing well." He grinned as I got a bit irritated.

"What are you talking about?" I raised my hands like I was playing dumb. "That wasn't me singing."

"Really?" He asked, but from what see he doesn't believe me.

"It was a cover from a girl on YouTube."

"Can I see?"

Man he's agitating me. But really, I haven't listened to any other singers on YouTube except for probably – yeah I don't listen to anyone else except for me and the original singers like Miku and Kaito. So without thinking, I grabbed my phone and put it on my cover of Senbonzakura.

"Ah, it did sound like this." He simply answered. "But the one I heard was not tweaked with a bit of auto-tune."

"Maybe you just heard it wrong." I said and then looked at the time on my phone and made the worst excuse to leave a conversation. "Ah! Look at the time! I have to go!"

I grabbed my bento and waved bye to the twins and ran off.

"What's wrong with her?" Were the last words the guy made. Man how much he pisses me off. On top of that, he heard my singing too!

* * *

"Lu-Chan! You ditched me again!" Levy complained.

"Sorry." I apologized as she stormed off to who knows where.

My mind was still focused on that guy I didn't notice class start.

"Hey." I heard a quiet whisper. But those are everywhere and never directed to me.

"Hey."

"Hey~"

My head snapped to the empty seat beside me. Well, which was supposed to be empty.

"Confused Heartfillia-san, he's the transfer student if you've never noticed." My teacher explained.

What?

He grinned at me while I just shrugged it off and looked at the window. I could see the spot from here. Only if you knew about the place you could actually notice it though.

I still saw the twins fumbling with an Ipod on the blanket. As I saw knife stick out of a bush, I took no hesitation and ran out to save them.

Or should I thought.

* * *

**To be honest, this is not a golden idea at all ^ It's not really original….**

**1,300+ [only the story] words! I wrote this pretty long.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes! Sincerely apologize.**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


	2. Would You Be My Friend?

**I'm back with chapter 2! I really didn't want to update this because really- I thought this sucked. But every idea has potential! Oh Ozora, what a wise phrase. I mean just hurry to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Wow, you could've gotten 100% if you haven't had thought that I owned it. **

**Chapter 2: Would you be my friend?**

* * *

Or should I thought.

When I arrived, yes it was a kidnapper.

"Get away from them!" I yelled, hugging the twins.

"Bitch get away!" The man yelled while tugging at my hair. But he finally gave up and punched me in the stomach.

Eh?

What's happening? Is it just me or is the world turning really blurry? Sora, Riku, are you okay? My last sight was Gray standing up from his desk.

* * *

My eyes rolled over to the place I spent my lunch at and I saw Lucy getting punched in the stomach. I rushed out of the class and chased after the old man.

I was a bit tired when I caught up to him. "Get away from them!"

The old man just laughed at me then shut the door then got into the driver's seat. Lucy, Sora and Riku's faces past me so I quickly followed. From the martial arts, soccer, basketball and ice sculpturing training, chasing after a car is nothing. But he was speeding so it made it a tad bit harder to catch up to him.

Just then I had a good idea. I hid behind a pole but continued running after him. I also made sure he wasn't aware of me tailing him. He was starting to slow down- that's great.

The van he was driving took a left then a right and soon stopped at an abandoned factory. The old man got out and got the three out. He soon walked in. I carefully followed.

Lucy, Sora and Riku were placed in an old break room then the man left. He was muttering something about a stupid phone call.

"Lucy! Lucy!" I called out to her in a quiet voice. I cut the ropes that bind her. I did the same to the twins too.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open quickly after. "G-Gray?"

"Yeah, Gray. You know my name, wow." I applauded.

"Haha funny." She fake laughed then looked around then had a shocked face. "Where are we?!"

Suddenly I heard footsteps from the beginning of the hallway. I quickly whispered to Lucy, "Pretend that you're still knocked out and tied."

She nodded while I collected the ropes and hid in a locker. The man entered the room and I could see the panic on Lucy's face, which was covered mostly by her hair so I doubt he'd notice.

The old man sat on a bench and rested his back on the wall. "Oh Mori, what are you doing with your life now. Your wife has died so you gave your tickets to the Capital to a poor little girl and then harass your kids with abuse and torture each day? Now you're selling any kid you find to earn money. Mori, your screwed."

So his name is Mori.. WAIT! I mean look at Lucy's face. Maybe hearing that she'd get sold scared her.

Then I saw Sora rise up and rub her eye, "Onee-chan, where are we?"

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

The old man showed a suspicious look towards Sora. I bet he was thinking, _I'm pretty sure I tied her hands._

He walked towards the three to check on their hands again.

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.

As he was about to check on Lucy I punched the door open and screamed, "Get away from her."

Riku woke up from the noise. "Ahh, it's the weird Onii-chan." The twins said in unison.

The old man got his knife out of his pocket and tried stabbing me. Well obviously I dodged then stepped aside, grabbed his hand and flipped him over.  
He was knocked out fast.

"Lucy, grab the kids and get behind me." I heard Gray instruct. "I hear some more coming."

Gray picked up the guy's knife and shuffled his stance. It was like he was going to throw it at the person who opens the door. The door crept open and he was really going to do it!

The knife escaped Gray's hand and flew over the person's head.

"Police?" I asked, surprised. They pointed their guns up. Probably because their perspective of this makes it looks like he's the kidnapper and the man is our dad or something.

"I'm no one dangerous." I heard Gray say.

"You think we'll believe that!" One of the officers said.

"He's the telling the truth!" I stated aloud but the officers just shook it off.

Sora and Riku stood up and said at the same time, "Onii-chan is not a bad person!"

Everyone was caught off guard so we flinched from the loudness of the statement.

"He may be a weird Onii-chan-" Sora started.

"But he saved us and took down the bad guy!" Riku finished.

"So don't hurt Onii-chan!" They said with wavering eyes due to tears.

The officer that opened the door patted the two of their heads. "It's okay, but we'll just need to bring all of you to the station for some questions first. Then you'll be able to leave."

"Okay!" The two kids smiled.

* * *

"Gray you're questioning is done already?" Lucy asked me as I just nodded. I threw away the canned coffee I was drinking then walked knowing Lucy was following.

"Thank goodness Sora and Riku's parents picked them up. Now we could head straight home!" Lucy exclaimed as I nodded my head once again.

Things just went awkward after that. Silence filled the space around us like it was a disease.

"So, don't you have anything to say to me?" What the hell am I saying?

Lucy just stared at me. She's probably only going to say 'thank you' right?

She walked in front of me and bowed. "Thank you." Then raised her head and offered a hand. "Would you please be my friend who would listen to me sing?"

This is nothing I expected. When she sang Senbonzakura, I knew it was her singing. When she tried denying it, it was pretty cute too [don't get me wrong]. I accepted the hand and shook, "Nice to meet you, friend."

I gave a sincere smile.

* * *

"Thank you." I raised my head and offered my hand, "Would you please be my friend who would listen to me sing?"

He looked like he was shocked but then showed a face of relief. He took my hand and said, "Nice to meet you, friend."

He smiled and I thought it was really cute. I mean-

"AHHH!" I yelled, "This is my house. See you tomorrow!"

"Is that so? Bye." He walked off while waving. I waved back, not stopping until his silhouette was gone. Once it was, I entered my house and took a nice long bath to review what the hell just happened.

* * *

The lunch bells rang

so quickly already. I dashed out of the class, making Levy obviously angry, then met up with Sora and Riku. I sat on their checker blanket and started eating my bento. I heard unfamiliar munching then I smiled.

"Gray, want to eat with us?" I looked up at the tree above us.

He looked down on us then showed a confused look while pointing to himself.

"Yes you, hurry down."

He jumped down the tree and soon a circle was formed on the blanket.

"It's like we have two families!" Sora exclaimed.

"How?" Riku asked with pieces of rice from the onigiri he ate.

"We have mommy and daddy at home and here we have Onii-chan and Onee-chan!"

"Onii-chan and Onee-chan are mommy and daddy number two?"

"Yeah!"

I blushed at their statement but immediately retraced the thought. There's no way I could ever be married to Gray!

I looked at him and he just looked the other way.

"Onee-chan sing for us again!" The twins cheered for after talking about the second families.

I smiled, "Sure. I'll sing Electric Angel today!"

Electric Angel was one of my posts before I left. I don't think I'll deny about having a Youtube channel now if people ask me. As long as I don't say I'm LuLu-Chi~.

I reached the chorus of the song so Sora and Riku joined in. Next was the boy's part to sing so I deepened my voice a bit then I heard Gray join me. He was a bit off tune but who cares right? No one!

The song was over and I playfully punched Gray's arm. "You suck."

"You're mean!" He laughed while sticking his tongue out.

I don't ever regret making the promise to myself, 'nor do I ever intend to break. I'll only make exceptions. Then everything will be alright.

* * *

**Or will it Lucy? Haha, I think this story might be done at 5-7 chapters. If it passes that- well I might be screwed. Ozora! Don't drag it on for too long! **

**Review?**

**~BAI**


End file.
